hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf
Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf is one of the three animated telefilms in the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series that starred Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Scrappy-Doo. It was also the last movie in the Superstars 10 anthology series. Summary Count Dracula transforms Shaggy into a werewolf and forces him to compete against other monsters in an auto race. Trivia * This is Scrappy-Doo's last appearance in an animated Scooby-Doo production (not counting the 2002 live-action film). * The trailer for WorldVision's VHS release of the film used clips from the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo episode "Moonlight Madness". Gallery Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (UK VHS 1989).jpg|1989 UK VHS (with The Video Collection) Voice Cast * Hamilton Camp as Count Dracula * Jim Cummings as Frankenstein's Monster, Skull Head and Genghis Kong * Joanie Gerber as Dreadonia and a woman at the store * Ed Gilbert as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Brian Stokes Mitchell as Bonejangles * Pat Musick as Vanna Pira * Alan Oppenheimer as the mummy * Rob Paulsen as Brunch * Mimi Seton as Screamer * B. J. Ward as Googie and Repulsa * Frank Welker as Crunch Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Berny Wolf * Written by: Jim Ryan * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Starring: Don Messick as the Voice of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, Casey Kasem as the Voice of Shaggy * Character Voices: Hamilton Camp, Jim Cummings, Joanie Gerber, Ed Gilbert, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Brian Mitchell, Pat Musick, Alan Oppenheimer, Rob Paulsen, Mimi Seton, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Director: Ray Patterson * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard Artist: Bob Taylor * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek, Harper MacKay * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Jim Stenstrum * Character Design: Mike Bennett, Eric Clark, Sue Crossley, Lance Falk, Scott Hill, Julie Zakowski, Bob Onorato, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Pat Ventura, Salene Weatherwax, Donna Zeller * Animation Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation: Jun Gernale, Wincat Alcala, Rico Marquez, Rita Javier, Roman Yusi, Rosauro Adorable, Ralph Fernan, Raul Mimay, Boyet J. Gopez, Roni Samala, Tino Guanlao, Buddy Zulueta, Freddie Coles, Marie Mascarina, Jet Castillo, Dick Bernardino, Mars Cabrera, Eric Lara, Ray Nacionales, Achu So, Boy Sibulo, Reggie Entienza, Vinggoy De Santos, Ernie Elicanal, Edemer Santos, Gem Deseo, Ogie Binalla, Janice Venezuela, April Garcia, Pinky Omana, Joy Dela Cruz, Lorna Santos, Jess Espanola, Owell Mina, Jojo Young, Ricky Yoingco, Oscar Dizon, Gilbert Garcia, Glen Kennedy * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Catherine Peza * Layout Director: Peter Sheehan * Layout Supervisor: Ping Capati * Layout: John Guerin, Jim Hickey, Levy Vergara, Abe Ocampo, Mel Capital, Bill Proctor, Raymond Romero, Joel Avila, Boy Baarde, Tons Labrador, Allan Abelardo * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Pol Barona * Key Backgrounds: Jim Hickey, Andy Phillipson, Martin Forte, Jeff Richards, Mike Humphries, Fred Wharter, Jonathon Goley * Backgrounds: Panky Penaflor, Alex Leal, Danny Dictado, Voltaire Perez, Lalaine Labayane, Rex Avila, Berti Delizo, Jim Hickey * Animation Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Tobee Barretto * Xerography: Star Wirth * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Bill Perez * Character Color Key Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Mark-Up: Stella Reyes * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Computer Scene Planning: Ann Tucker * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Jim Faris * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean, S.M.E. * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Catherine MacKenzie, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisor: Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Joharn Iriarte * Production Coordinators: Benji Agoncillo and Rosanne Bunag * Produced in Association with: Optifex Enterprises, Inc., Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Fil-Cartoons, Inc. * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * This picture made under the jurdisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * © Copyright 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved External Links * Scooby-Doo Wiki: * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0189072/ Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo's Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Movies Category:The Funtastic Index